Mutual Feelings
by LeNosferatu
Summary: AKB48 fanfic. Mayuyu x Yukirin. Yukirin is still hesitating her own feelings towards her ace, Mayuyu.


"Yukirin…." A girl with twin ponytail leaned closer to the older girl beside her.

"Mmm?" the older girl only hummed and kept reading the schedule papers on her grip.

"Could you kiss me?"

"What was that?" the reaction queen acted as always. Eyes bugged out.

"Mou…I'm serious" the smaller girl pouted. Small chapped lips shaped cutely when she pouted.

"I'm serious as well Mayuyu…" Yukirin's eyes back to the papers. Ignored the team B's ace.

"Black-Yukirin!" Mayuyu shouted and pushed Yukirin's right shoulder.

"…" Yukirin kept silent and read the papers. Creating awkward silence in the air for several minutes.

"Nee…Kashiwagi Yuki…" Mayuyu suddenly called the Team B's captain real name with a sad tone.

"Sheesh…What again?" Yukirin felt guilty as she heard the cyborg's tone of voice. She put down the papers and looked at Mayuyu.

"Why are you so cold to me when we are alone?" Mayuyu head's down, her thumbs fiddling.

"Mayuyu…." Yukirin sighed.

"Am I that annoying?" the otaku kept mumbling with hesitating tone.

"No…it's not that…" Yukirin raised eyebrows.

"Then kiss me…" Mayuyu cutely said with a pout. Causing Yukirin blushed of all sudden.

"Again with that for god sake, Mayuyu!" Yukirin shifted aside. Creating some distance.

"But we've done it many times! My first was with you, and yours with me!" Mayuyu leaned closer. Eyes stared deeply to the older girl's.

"Those were fan services…" The reaction queen threw her head aside. Tried not to look at her secret crush.

"So…you don't like to kiss me when it isn't for fanservice…" Mayuyu kept attacking the captain. She sit on Yukirin's lap and put her hands over Yukirin's shoulders. Caused her eyes trapped in Mayuyu's gaze. Her face reddened like a ripe tomato.

"No! It's not…wait..I mean…yes…uh.." Yukirin's eyes locked in a pair of black jewels in front of her.

"Stuttering…stuttering…kawaii Yuki" the cyborg smirked and touched Yukirin's nose with her finger.

"W-wha…" Yukirin couldn't help the heat of her face as the Team B's ace's forehead touched her's. She actually liked Mayuyu since the first time they met. She just didn't want to admit her feelings. She was afraid that Mayuyu only joked and those love words she had said in front of camera were only fan-services. Overall, Yukirin couldn't stand such one-sided love.

"Yukirin…" Mayuyu called again calmly. Her pout vanished.

"…." The captain muted and still not looked at the girl front. Her mind still spun.

"You do like me, don't you?" Mayuyu cupped her chin and tried the captain to look at her face.

"Please, there's no hidden camera in my house." Yukirin referred to fan-services. Mayuyu frowned.

"So you think I'm joking?" she said in a serious tone and slight of disappointment.

"I…don't know. Please let go Mayuyu…" her hands tried to move the smaller hands wrapped around her shoulders. Knowing that, a slight of tears formed in Mayuyu's eyes. Causing Yukirin gasped in a guilty tone.

"Please. Say it…" Mayuyu said with a begging tone. Tears rolled down her cheeks. The cyborg tried to wipe them off but the large amount of them came continuously.

_Is she really serious about it?_ Yukirin swam in her own sea of hesitance. Seeing Mayuyu crying was a rare also unpleasant moment for her. She felt really guilty and mad at herself for making the cyborg cried.

"…" Yukirin chose the safest way to not saying anything. Her fingers wiped the ace's tears.

"Say it!" Mayuyu grabbed Yukirin's wrist. Yukirin gulped,

"I'm not going to say anything!"

"Yukirin…I really love you. How many times I have to say that it's not a joke? So please say love me back…I want to be your own Mayuyu. And you to be my own Yukirin…" she sniffled. Yukirin bit her lower lip and put her hands on another girl's waist.

"No Mayuyu, I'm not going to SAY it…I'm going to…" she leaned her head closer. Her lips touched Mayuyu's soft ones. Yukirin kissed her. Caused Mayuyu's eyes opened up in such of pleasant shock. The kiss was the longest kiss they ever did. Looked like no one was going to let go.

They both parted due to lack of air in their lungs. Eyes stared at each other deeply. Sudden blush appeared on both faces.

"I'll take that as a…yes?" Mayuyu broke the silence. Yukirin couldn't help but nodded. Her heart was full of joy knowing that their feelings were mutual.

"I love you Kashiwagi Yuki" Mayuyu smiled. Yukirin smiled back,

"I love you too Watanabe Mayu"


End file.
